The UMTS mobile radio system allows to multiplex on the radio interface various simultaneous services having various Quality of Service (QoS) requirements and bit rates, such as e.g. voice, video, circuit-switched data and packet-switched data services. The mobile physical layer has been designed to support such service diversity and to provide the required QoS. This QoS is obtained by applying a specific modulation and coding scheme. It can be measured in terms of Bit Error Rate (BER) or Block Error Rate (BLER). For example, a speech or voice service generally requires a BER of 10.sup.−3, while a video service would require a BER of 10.sup.−6. For each service considered the quality of transmission is measured on reception by a BER or BLER. This BER or BLER is tied to a ratio of Energy per bit over spectral density of Noise (Eb/N0) and adjustment of individual transmission power corresponding to this service is a means to influence this Eb/N0 ratio. In the context of the invention, all services are multiplexed on a same common Coded Composite Transport CHannel (CCTrCH) having a global transmission power. The reception quality of the CCTrCH is measured on reception by a global quality factor defined as a ratio of Energy per symbol over spectral density of Noise (Es/N0), which is a combination of all individual quality factors (Eb/N0 ratios). Therefore, adjusting the global transmission power and obtaining an Es/N0 on reception, that is optimal for all services becomes a difficult task when multiplexing two or more services of different kinds. Moreover, obtaining too high an Es/N0 ratio on reception would waste radio resources and could cause saturation of the cell more rapidly while inefficiently wasting global transmission power of the emitting entity, e.g. mobile equipment, and increasing the interference level. Indeed in interference-dominated systems like Code-Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems a radio resource is tied to the ratio between the useful received power from a given emitting entity to the sum of noise and interference powers. Resource optimization consists of optimizing the resource share of each user and its Es/N0 ratio on reception. Optimizing the Es/N0 ratio, and consequently global transmission power, requires readjustment of individual Eb/N0 quality factors of the different services by means of optimal balancing of the associated individual transmission powers along with optimal adjustment of the global power. A specific procedure, known as the rate matching procedure, is described in the document by 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) referred to under number 3GPP Technical Specification 25.212, Multiplexing and: Channel Coding (FDD). It is meant to enable matching the sum of the coded bits data rates to the data rate of the common Coded Composite Transport Channel (CCTrCH) in uplink transmission on the one hand and to enable balancing the individual transmission power of multiplexed services on the CCTrCH on the other hand. Different techniques based on rate matching coefficients formed the basis of the 3GPP rate matching parameters determination algorithm described in the cited 3GPP Technical Specification 25.212. Such techniques are described, e.g. in European patent applications published under numbers EP 1 047 219 A1 and EP 1 069 798 A1. These RM coefficients are related to a number of bits to be repeated or punctured during transmission of a given service. In the algorithm presented in the cited 3GPP Technical Specification 25.212 and in the 3GPP Technical Specification 34.108, Common Test Environments for User Equipment Conformance Testing, the RM values are fixed by the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) as a semi-static factor, denoted RM, associated to the given services (see for instance typical configurations of the radio interface in 3GPP Technical Specification 34.108). Actually, these parameters do not depend only on the type of service, but also on the service conditions, including its current data rate and coding scheme for error protection, and on the transmission environment or noisy conditions. In the cited patent applications as well as in the 3GPP Technical Specification 25.212 and 3GPP Technical Specification 34.108, the values of the semi-static RM coefficients are predetermined and stored in a table, which cannot cope with the variability of real current environment and service conditions of the mobile equipment.